Question's about the Akatsuki
by GreyIce
Summary: Ask any question you like for the Akatsuki and they will be answered!


_So this is a fic where you ask questions and I answer them. For now I will answer my own questions to get started. Hope you like chapter one!_

* * *

**Itachi**

Question: Why is he named Itachi? It means weasel!

Answer: Simply because his parents hate him. You see his parents mysteriously knew that Itachi would kill the whole clan (not counting Sasuke) and while they had the chance they name him "weasel" when he was born.

Question: Does Itachi like Hidan?

Answer: This is an odd question. No, Itachi doesn't like Hidan in the least. Hidan tried to get Itachi to join his religion, and after that Itachi was very annoyed with Hidan. Never spoke to him again.

Question: Why doesn't Itachi cut his hair?

Answer: Itachi won't cut his hair because it makes him "pretty". So if he cuts his hair he won't be "pretty" anymore. Also he doesn't want Deidara to be the only one with pretty hair.

* * *

**Kisame**

Question: Why is Kisame blue?

Answer: Kisame is blue because his father was a blue fish. (His mother was a gold fish) It has to do with genetics.

Question: How can Kisame carry such a big sword?

Answer: Kisame would carry around the sword every day, all day long until he had no problem carrying with him. Really now he can lift the thing with one hand! He HAD to carry it around that much to even do that!

Question: Can Kisame breath underwater?

Answer: Yes, Kisame can in fact breath underwater. At night to goes to sea and visits all his fishy friends! Or eat his fishy freinds. Both way goes.

* * *

**Deidara**

Question: Why does Deidara say "un" all the time?

Answer: It's a force of habit, un. He said it so many times when he was little he can't seem to stop, un. How sad, un!

Question: How did Deidara get the mouths on his hands?

Answer: . . . . . . . . I really don't know. Maybe it's a genetic thing, or Deidara is a mutant. Or a space alien.

Question: How does Deidara get his hair like it is?

Answer: With a whole lot of hair spray. Or he is an alien and he doesn't need to do anything to get his hair like that. Scary.

* * *

**Sasori**

Question: So Sasori can shoot fire from his hands. How come he can't catch on fire?

Answer: Yeah, Sasori did catch on fire, many times. So he practiced using the flame thrower until he didn't catch on fire anymore. Being on fire is no fun.

Question: Did any of the Akatsuki ever steal Sasori's arms, legs, or head?

Answer: Yes, many times. Mostly by Deidara as a prank. Or Hidan, because he was mad about his head falling off.

Question: Can Sasori go swimming?

Answer: No, Sasori cannot go swimming because then he would swell up or rot. Yeah I know, not pretty.

* * *

**Hidan**

Question: Is Hidan Albino?

Answer: Who knows? Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. In the Naruto world it's normal to have white hair and purple/pink eyes. Come on now Kisame is blue (Da ba dee da ba die!) Now Compared to that Hidan is normal.

Question: Why does Hidan swear so much?

Answer: Habit. Also that's just his personality, or he's just mad all the time.

Question: Why a red scythe?

Answer: Why not a red scythe? Red scythes are cool! Wouldn't you want a red scythe?

* * *

**Kakuzu**

Question: Why does Kakuzu cover most of his face?

Answer: Kakuzu thinks he's too gorgeous to show his face to normal people. (How weird)

Question: Why does Kakuzu love money so much?

Answer: That's just a weird hobby he has going on. It's his ONLY hobby so, yeah, he loves money very much.

Question: Does Kakuzu have hair?

Answer: Yes, Kakuzu has hair! He is not bald, he has hair!

* * *

**Tobi**

Question: How does Tobi eat?

Answer: Tobi shoves food into his eye hole. It gets messy but at least he doesn't stave.

Question: Did Tobi go crazy after Deidara died?

Answer: No, Tobi simply went full on evil, and claimed to be leader of Akatsuki.

Question: Why is Tobi's mask orange?

Answer: Hey maybe orange is his favorite color. Or that was the only color left and he wanted a green or purple mask instead. Or maybe he wanted a pink mask!

* * *

**Zetsu**

Question: Why is Zetsu a cannibal.

Answer: Zetsu is a cannibal because humans are very tasty. Really! You should try it sometime! (Not really.)

Question: How does Zetsu get that venus fly trap on?

Answer: Easy. Just puts it on like the rest of his clothes! That or he was just born with it.

Question: How come Zetsu talks to himself?

Answer: Zetsu talks to himself because he has a spit personality, that and he's lonely.

* * *

**Pein/Leader**

Question: Will Pein rule the world!?

Answer: That's what he's hoping for right? We'll just have to see if he pulls it off or not.

Question: Is Pein upset that most of his members are dead?

Answer: Kinda. Not really. Maybe alittle. He has 5 other Peins to help him out!

Question: Do the other Peins fight over Konan?

Answer: Yup. They all just love her. Though Konan is NOT amused about it!

* * *

**Konan**

Question: If it rains will Konan melt?

Answer: Yeah, she will melt. Last time Pein had to gather her all up and blow dry her.

Question: Does it bother Konan that she's the only girl?

Answer: no, no not really. If all the boys try to get her she can just fly away. Or attack then amd give then lots of papercuts.

Question: Why does Konan have blue hair?

Answer: I'll make this quick.

1: Konan dyed her hair

2: She was just born like that.

3: Kisame made her hair like that!

* * *

_Ok. That's it for chapter 1. Feel free to ask questions to help out for the making of chapter two. And don't worry there should be more then three questions for each member. Hope you all like it! R&R_


End file.
